


Answers by Esselle [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Gaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: 'Even through a computer headset, Kiyoko is amazing. She's smart, and kind, and funny—she's also one of the top-ranked players in the server, and Hitoka is in awe of her. Kiyoko holds their guild together, and she always makes Hitoka feel like she's found the perfect place there, too. Like Kiyoko was always saving a spot, just for her.'--Forging a connection; through text, and voice, and raid quests.





	Answers by Esselle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920687) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> For lunatique

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/Answers%20by%20Esselle.mp3)

**Fic** : [Answers by Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920687)  
**Length** : 0:14:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/Answers%20by%20Esselle.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
